Wolf's Cry
by Dream-Reaper-X
Summary: A Top Candidate named Keeno who is a werewolf sees the full moon and attacks the staff at GIS


By: Dream_Reaper_X  
Wolf's Cry  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Violence, Death, Cheating Boyfriend  
Coupling(s): Erts/Zero, Roose/Yamagi, Wrecka/Roose.  
Summary: A Top Candidate named Keeno who is a werewolf sees the full moon and attacks the staff at GIS  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Some things you should notice before I start this story.... Gareas Elidd is no longer an Ingrid pilot. Heiad has replaced hiim, as Ikhny has with Leena. Zero with Kizna have joined Erts and now have control of Ern Laties. Yamagi and Tukusa are the team of Tellia Kallisto. Roose and Wrecka are in charge of Agui Keameia. Erts and Tune still are incharge of Heltage. Gareas Elidd is now an Instructor of the senior candidates. This takes place at that time of year when GIS and GOA are together. I do not own Pilot Candidate but I do own the boy Keeno, he's my creation.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 1  
  
"Zero, victim approaching from the right flank!"  
  
"Thanks Erts. Roose you need to extend the barrier." Zero sighed as he watched thousands of victim ramming the barrier mindlessly. "Hey GOA can you give us a hand by dispatching the senior candidates?"  
  
  
  
+++  
  
"Hey Keeno what happened to your defense barrier?" Force demanded of the meek kid who had replaced Erts when the blonde had left to become an Ingrid pilot.  
  
"Sorry Force, I didn't see the last blast. It won't happen again..." keeno muttered sadly.  
  
"It Better not!"  
  
Yoshino pulled up close to the new kid's Ingrid. "Hey it's okay, he made one mistake cut the kid some slack." A beep on his screen caught his attention suddenly. "Victim closing in be-" A huge shockwave that sent the group flying caught everyone's attention instantly.  
  
After a moment's pause Keeno Cheered. "Yes the white goddess must have delivered the death blow! That's all that they needed to do!"  
  
"Something's wrong" Yoshino muttered. "First would never deliver the death blow without a warning in advance."  
  
"You forget Zero is absent-minded." Aracd laughed. "Unless Erts reminds him to do something he'll forget to do it himself."  
  
Keeno gasped as he looked at the five goddesses in the distance.  
  
"Oh no..." Force seemed panicked.  
  
"Erts, that's it! Look at Reneighd Klein, it looks mangled." Yoshino hissed out eerily.  
  
"That explains it without Erts alerting all of us of the verdict we had no idea it was coming."  
  
"I hope the kid's alright...."  
  
+++  
  
Keeno trudged down the hall torn between happiness and sadness. Erts Virny Cocteau was going to be just fine according to the report. Yeah he was happy about it but also a bit upset.  
  
Erts could have died but instead all he needed was some rest in the medical room. All thanks to his caring repairer Tune Youg and his loving boyfriend Zero Enna.  
  
Keeno was candidate number 05, if Erts had died he would have taken his place. Keeno was a telepath only discovered about 2 months ago. Hence the reason Keeno made it to the top so quickly...  
  
"Hey if you come to my room tonight you can see the full moon perfectly."  
  
"Really you can see it in the observation room as well."  
  
"My room's better..."  
  
Keeno could hear the conversation quite easily. "A full moon?" he muttered. "I haven't seen one since I was twelve..."  
  
+++  
  
"Keeno you have to stay here tonight."  
  
"Why mom?"  
  
"Just because... you can't leave this room til me or your father says so."  
  
"Okay... but there are no windows in this room. I want to see the full moon."  
  
"There is no full moon tonight Keeno, it'll be out next week...."  
  
"Okay! Night mom!"  
  
+++  
  
That memory was still fresh in Keeno's mind as he opened the observation room doors. He never quite understood why his parents did that to him every night the full moon was in view. Now Keeno gazed at the moon when a strange feeling overtook him, a feeling that told him to kill...  
  
+++  
  
"I don't know Kizna..." Yamagi muttered as he leaned against the hallway wall. "I don't think it's Erts' fault though."  
  
"How could you say that, don't you see it?"  
  
"See What?"  
  
Kizna was practically screaming. "Everytime something happens in battle to Erts, Zero goes on a rampage fighting without thinking."  
  
Yamagi suddenly stood up straight and angrily glared at Kizna. "I would do the same if something happened to Roose and I don't see what's wrong with it!" Yamagi turned to walk awaay when he saw something he only saw in his nightmares or in movies.  
  
"A werewolf?" Yamagi seemed to freeze as the creature watched him and Kizna. "Kizna... RUN!!!" Those words triggered the beast's ferocity as it leaped for the two terrified teens.  
  
Kizna screamed.  
  
+++  
  
Heiad sat up straight in his bed and exited his room. He could have sworn he heard someone scream. When a flashlight's glared struck his red eyes Heiad reached instinctively for his silver gun only to realize it was Gareas Elidd.  
  
"Heiad what was that?"  
  
"I wouldn't know..." Heiad sighed as he relaxed and dropped the gun to his side. "I think someone was screaming though."  
  
Suddenly another scream ripped though the silence. Gareas cursed, "Tune..." He spotted Heiad's gun and snatched it from the teen. "Wait here!" The the green haired man ran towards the ever so echoing scream.  
  
+++  
  
Yamagi winced as Tune's scream's ripped from her open doorway. He looked at Kizna's still body and winced as his body was wracked in pain. That werewolf had beaten up and scratched him and Kizna pretty badly before it had ripped open Tune's door.  
  
Now Tune was screaming as the werewolf attacked her. Footsteps caught Yamagi's attention. He watched as Gareas Elidd ran into the hall carrying a gun. Gareas surveyed the blood on the floor and walls and the two teens the sorce of the red stuff. When Tune screamed again he cocked a gun and ran into the room in question.  
  
Yamagi winced as he heard three gunshots and the werewolf grew silent. Tune had stopped screaming. Yamagi faintly heard Gareas calling for medical assistance but he couldn't hear anything else as he blanked out.  
  
+++  
  
"So are they going to be okay?" Zero demanded quite rudely.  
  
"Yes Zero they'll just be fine. I would like to know what did this to them though." Dr. Rill sighed as she examined he newest patients.  
  
"A werewolf..."  
  
"What?"  
  
Gareas walked in carrying a limp boy. "The werewolf I just killed turned into this boy when the moon went out of view."  
  
"Is he..."  
  
"Dead, I'm sorry, he's dead. I'll have to report it. Candidate number 05, Keeno Chang, killed..."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cliffhanger! I'll need 6 reviews for the next chapter. Blame ShigamiGoddess for the Zero/Erts bit and D-chan for the Yamagi/Roose bit. Don not flame me for it!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
